


What if...

by babieken



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, None-AU, free form, ft. Butt, i honestly dont know how to tag, tease!jaehwan, whipped!wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “dongie-ah~ wake up! guess who’s coming to visit?” he said rubbing the dog’s soft skin. Dongie opened his eyes slowly, slightly annoyed at the disturbance. “your favorite uncle is coming!! our Jaebongjing~”





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> _hmmm could be ravi x ken and their thousand nicknames?_  
By URANUSXBITCH

Wonshik smiled at his phone and then putting it on the table beside his coffee cup. Ongdongie was on his lap taking a nap, forgetting the fact that he wasn’t a small puppy anymore, but wonshik didn’t mind at all. 

“dongie-ah~ wake up! guess who’s coming to visit?” he said rubbing the dog’s soft skin. Dongie opened his eyes slowly, slightly annoyed at the disturbance. “your favorite uncle is coming!! our Jaebongjing~” wonshik beamed, telling his son his -their- favorite hyung -don’t tell Hakyeon that- is coming. Dongie showed little to no interest. Wonshik pouted. but just a few minutes later Dongie woke up and jumped down from his dad’s lap and ran to the front door. that must be Jaewanie.

Wonshik ran after the dog and got to the door almost as soon as jaehwan rang the bell. Dongie was jumping to kiss -lick- his favorite uncle -who he might like more than his dad sometimes- Just as he opened the door before wonshik got to warn jaehwan of the attack.

“ahh~DongDongie-ah I missed you too!” Jaehwan was involuntarily kneeling on the ground being smooched by Dongie.

“I told you Jackhwanji is coming, but you didn’t believe me,” Wonshik said to his son, sitting behind him trying to hold him back so jaehwan could come in.

“Or didn’t understand you! You confuse him with all those nicknames. what’s next? you’re gonna call me Julia Roberts and expect everyone to know you mean me?” Jaehwan chuckled.

Wonshik choked on his spit. “I would never. you’re much prettier Jaejanie,”

“I know,” Jaehwan made a kissy face and batted his eyelashes cutely. Wonshik was hopeless.

“Anyway, welcome to my humble house,” Wonshik said, closing the door behind Jaehwan and then letting Dongie down who ran to his room as soon as his paws touched the ground.

“ooh~ Larva~ your house is really nice!” It was the first time Jaehwan was visiting his new house since he’d moved out of the dorm. it had been over a week and wonshik being wonshik still hadn’t unpacked half his stuff.

“thank’s Jaebangji hyung, also thanks for the gift, I’ll use it well,” Wonshik said smiling like the big fool he was.

“Oh it’s already arrived?” Jaehwan asked walking further into the living room and seeing the big tv already set up on the wall.

“Yeah, it arrived yesterday. It’s the only electronic working in the house other than the fridge,” Wonshik said scratching the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jaehwan frowned disappointedly and started screaming without a warning “RAVA I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MOVE HERE IF YOU DON’T START ACTING LIKE A RESPONSIBLE PERSON!!!”

before Wonshik got the chance to defend himself -or beg Jaehwan to move in with him- Ongsongie came running back to Jaehwan nudging his leg with something soft. jaehwan knelt down and took the toy from the dog and smiled from ear to ear. 

“It’s mister piggy…” Jaehwan almost teared up.

“It’s still his favorite toy,” Wonshik said feeling warm from seeing how much two of his favorite creatures in the whole world like each other. 

“Dongie-ah, Would you like me to move in and become your real dad? hmm??” the question was supposedly aimed at the dog but Jaehwan was watching wonshik with soft doe eyes. The dog made a grunting noise.

Wonshik heart felt so warm that felt like it was about to melt. “He said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this tiny piece of floof  
I’d always welcome some soft and floofie kenvi prompts :’)
> 
> Kudos and comments are cherished and appreciated ^_^  
Also feel free to send me your prompts on tumblr @babieken at me I am currently unemployed and graduated so I’m free until further notice 🤠


End file.
